


Super Sentai Labyrinth- Arc I: Science Corrupts

by cosine002



Series: Super Sentai Labyrinth [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Getting Lost, Spot The Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosine002/pseuds/cosine002
Summary: The Kyurangers and ToQgers find themselves lost in a recreation of Mary Shelley’s classic Frankenstein.





	1. Station DX 1- Getting Your Bearings Straight

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Lucky and Hammie stared cautiously at the pair of teens before them, both unsure of how to handle the situation. The teens stared back, seemingly unfazed at the sight of two new faces. Radar, as he was called, suddenly jerked his head in the direction of the doorway the two Kyurangers had come from. 

“Trouble? What is it this time?”

“I t’nod wonk, Radar. Tub, I-“ Fate was cut off by a sharp cough. She straightened out. “Sorry. I think we need to fight.”

The complementary colored duo jumped. “You... you can speak normally?!”

The jade-haired girl smiled. “Forgive me. I have a cold.”

The two strangers faced the door, each pulling out a small, black object and a slide with metal prongs. Radar held up a diamond-shaped slide, while Fate held up a square slide. 

*Slash!*

*Shoot!*

Weapons appeared in the teens’ hands. The two then readied themselves for whatever was behind the door. Lucky shrugged, assembling his Kyu Sword and readying himself as well, Hammie following suit.

The door burst open to show Indabers... in rainbow-colored suits?  
———————————————————  
Stinger sharply turned the corner, Raptor on his left, Kotaro on his right, with Balance brining up the rear. He could hear faint sounds, like the slash of weapons, and the gunfire of sidearms going off somewhere close. 

“Lucky! Hammie! It’s us! Where are you?!” he shouted, turning left and right, as if expecting the answer to appear in front of him. Turning another corner, the group found themselves in front of a doorway that was clearly missing a door. Past it were rainbow colored Indabers, two strangers with dark weapons, and, most importantly, their missing teammates.

The youngest’s face lit up with joy. “Lucky! Hammie!”

“Someone’s late. We could use a hand,” Lucky playfully quipped as he brought his sword down across an Indaber’s helmet. “Stinger, give the word.”

The Stinging Soldier smirked, swinging his spear at the closest Indaber. “Alright then. Balance, Raptor,” he said, turning to the metallic pair. “Shoot ‘em up.”

“Okyu, boss-man! Let’s light things up around here, people!” the mechanical life form yelled as he shot off a volley of crossbow shots at the crowd of colorful Indabers.

Raptor followed close behind, her Kyu Shot hitting every target in her optical sensors. She stopped moving, her sights zooming in on a different-colored enemy, which she could identify as a... rainbow Tsyuoindaber. 

“Stinger! Eight o’clock, sharp! Target of greater interest!” the android shouted, firing rapidly at a group of Indabers about to hit her. 

Stinger, who was busy with a circle of Indabers, looked to the three younger Kyurangers. “Lucky! Hammie! Kotaro! Rush him!”

Nodding, the three made a break for the Tsyoindaber, Lucky swinging his broadsword from the left, Kotaro brandishing his spear from the right, and Hammie substituting herself with an Indaber from the back, rapier poised and ready to strike.

*Galaxy!*

The three blades shone with bright lights, slashing away at the general, causing it to explode, much like the other generals they fought usually did.

Stinger smirked. “That went over pretty well, all things considered. Now then,” he continued, his smirk fading a bit, “who’re these two? New friends?”

“Dunno?”

Raptor clapped her hands together. “How about this to start. Who are they?”

The group turned to the teens, who seemed to visibly shrink under the stern gazes of everyone present, even a ten year old boy.

Radar shook his head. “I... don’t know. Neither of us know who we are or where we’re from. All we know is how to defend ourselves, our names, and... that this place is dangerous.”

He held up his small, black device, pushing a few buttons. “I have a link to outside this room, ready to get everyone out. Are there any others we need to evacuate?”

Stinger slapped his forehead. “Shit, I forgot about the others! We don’t have time to go and search for them. How are we...”

Fate cut him off. “I have a solution, Mr. Scorpion. If we know their names, we can eject everyone out of the room at the mention of their names.”

The Kyurangers, sans Lucky and Hammie, sighed in relief.  
———————————————————  
Some moments of confusion and introductions later, the Kyurangers and their new friends were back on the Battle Orion Ship, discussing their next plan of action.

“So, to clarify, Lucky and Hammie were dragged into the first room there, found these two strangers, and were then ambushed by a group of Indabers dressed in the color spectrum? Holy moly. Sounds unbelievably legendary, if you ask me.”

Garu grunted. “No one asked ya!”

The Commander turned to the pair. “So, other than summon weapons, what does this little black box do?”

Radar held his up, pulling out a triangular slide. “This.”

*Sentai!*

*Prism... Go!*  
*Crystal... Go!*

The two teens were enveloped in bright lights reflecting all over the bridge. A second later, they were then wearing a collage of colors, in triangular patterns, and helmets that were not unlike the helmets the Kyurangers wore when transformed.

“So it lets ya transform like us, huh. Interesting, grr!” Garu shouted, clapping a paw on Radar’s shoulder. “Nice!”

Fate, cancelling her transformation, nodded. “We thought that this power would be enough for us to find our way through this place, but we were wrong. Those enemies are very strong.  
We would like your help in vanquishing this unknown evil.”

Lucky grinned. “True. We do owe you for getting us out of there. So... team up?”

Radar smiled. “Team up.”

The team began to welcome the newcomers to the group, exchanging small talk and Information about the room. 

Balance pulled Lucky and Hammie over, in private. “Were you two alone befor you found them?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you two doing before you met them, huh?” The usual, teasing glint was back in the Metalman’s eyes. “Each other?”

The complementary colored duo blushed, Hammie running after a fleeing Balance in rage and embarrassment. Lucky sighed. “Good to know things haven’t changed yet.”


	2. Station DX 2- Child’s Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ToQgers show off the real power of Imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Everyone, with the exception of the Commander, was back out in the room, which Radar has labeled as a “labyrinth.” His naming choice was right on the money. There were so many twists and turns, dead ends and shortcuts. 

“Ah, man! We’re not getting anywhere!” Balance shouted as he and his partner in crime reached the entrance area for the fifth time. “It’s like a funhouse of mirrors that point you the wrong way!”

Naaga nodded. “And we don’t have a visual to trace our steps. What can we do?”

The BN Thieves looked at one another, stumped. They soon found themselves back near the entrance, bumping into the rest of the team. Lucky, Stinger, and Raptor were crouched on the ground, mulling over a large notebook, using pen and pencil to mark up the pages.

“... so there was this weird gate right here, and when we got to it, it asked for a pass. Obviously we don’t have anything that counts for a ‘pass,’ so we turned back. How about you?”

“There were Indabers all over the place, but they all seem to appear after a certain distance. However, there were also enemies that radiated a strange, red aura. They seemed to move in a pattern, specific to the number of steps we took. I’ll mark it’s peripheral here.” 

“How are we gonna fill this whole thing out? With such a large group, it could be difficult to complete the entire floor. There was a staircase, bur Hammie and I didn’t want to leave without telling.”

“Heyo, peeps! BN Thieves in da hous! What’s crackin’-“

Balance trailed off as the three glared up at him from the ground (well, Lucky and Stinger glared; Raptor’s goggles just seemed to radiate a malicious orange).

Garu patted the Metalman’s shoulder. “Everyone could hear ya complainin,’ bruthah. These three got fed up with your whinin’, so they found an old notebook lying around and made a mini-map of the laby-rinse.”

“Oops.”  
———————————————————  
After some time, the group found themselves back near the area where Raptor’s group had encountered the strange enemy. Like she had said, it was radiating a dangerous aura, and did move in a pattern according to their movement.

The creature looked to be a very different enemy from the legions of Jark Matter, or any other monster the team had faced. It had nearly all of its limbs sewn onto the main body. There were bolts in its neck, covered by dark, scruffy hair. Its hands reached the bottoms of its ankles, and most of its skin was green. It wore a very formal suit, as if it were attending a funeral. Yet, there was also something... cartoonish about the foe?

Radar physically stopped when the being came into his view. His hands trembled. “No... it’s a F.A.U.X...”

Kotaro looked up at the outsider, confused. “A who with the what now?”

Fate turned to the child, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. “A F.A.U.X., or a Fatal Abomination Unit X, abbreviated to spell the word faux, which means ‘fake.’” 

The lone child shrugged. “Dunno what all that stuff meant, but that thing looks more like Frankenstein’s monster. The green skin, the neck bolts, everything!”

Lucky, who had read the novel recently (per the request of Kotaro to learn a bit of Earthling pop culture), put two and two together immediately. “Speaking of which, this entire labyrinth looks like the laboratory that Victor Frankenstein worked in before the monster was created. Looks... and smells... like something a mad scientist would have.”

Hammie sent a bored look at the two outsiders. “You guys made that name up in the fly, didn’t you?”

“Whatever,” Radar shrugged, pointing to the door. “Can we just scoot on out of this room before it catches us?”  
———————————————————  
“Please... remind me... to never... do that... ever again...” Stinger panted. In the next safe room over, the group was resting from a few narrow scrapes with a number of F.A.U.X.s, all strangely the same build of appearance: Frankenstein’s Monster, as Kotaro called it.

“I’m with you there, partner,” Champ called from across the room. “That thing would definitely rip all of us to shreds if it caught us.”

“That is,” Lucky chimed in with a coy smile, “if it could catch us. Some of us are just too damn lucky to be caught.”

“Or... we can be really good at hiding in the shadows,” Hammie deadpanned.

Her partner smirked back. “Eh. You’re really good at hiding, being a chameleon shinobi and all, but others... are a bit more flashy.”

Lucky then gestured to Balance, Champ, Naaga, Raptor, and the outsiders. Hammie blinked a moment before sighing. “Point taken.”

The group continued down the pathway, occasionally knocking aside Indabers, opening treasure boxes, and updating the notebook map. The journey was filled with small talk, joking, laughter, and banter.

“Hey, Aniki. Ever notice how much of this feels like an RPG?”

Stinger blinked. “What’s an-“

The rest of his question was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from down the corridor. Radar sighed. “Talk about guns later. Help whoever’s in trouble now.”

The group began to sprint down the corridor, transforming as they ran. 

“Star Change!”

“An RPG is a gun?!” Kotaro yelled as he ran past Radar.

Brandishing her Kyu Shot, Raptor opened fire at the group of enemies in the distance. All of her shots bounced off the foes, as if they had no effect. “What the-?”

“Let’s go, partner!” Champ roared as he held his axe head level. Stinger grinned under his helmet as he jumped towards the wrestling robot. Using the Kyu Axe as a stepping stool, Stinger sailed over the group, brandishing his spear at one of the enemies.

However, upon contact, the enemy’s body seemed to bend around the blade’s tip, until the Kyu Spear was stuck in the ground, and the enemy left unharmed. Stinger growled as he stood up. 

“Heads up, yo! BN Thieves comin’ thru!” Balance whooped as he and Naaga made a break for the group of enemies as well. 

*Galaxy!*

Like before the beams of energy bounced off, this time right back at the thieves, causing sparks to fly right off of their suits. Naaga cried out in pain as he hit the floor. 

“Guess that’s our cue, guys,” Lucky said grimly as he, Hammie, Spada, and Tsurugi took off towards the enemies. Garu was about to follow suit before his sensitive wolf ears heard something above the din.

“Help! Help us!”

The wolf man changed directions, and made a beeline for the wall. He tapped it a few times, seeing that it was crumbling. “Here, huh?”

“Hey, Mr. Guy Person! Give us a hand, will ya?” the voice called behind the wall.

“Alright! Step back, grr!”

*Galaxy!*

“Lulupus Impact!”

Garu slashed at the wall with his Kyu Claw, breaking open a hole that a giant could fit through. He peered through the dust settling around him, to find... five kids and one grown man behind the wall.

“Finally! Thanks for breaking us out, fuzzy!” the boy with a letterman jacket cheered as he ran past the wolf. Following him were two more boys and two girls, each wearing some sort of mechanical brace. The lone adult stepped out after, pulling out an orange smartphone. 

“Hey, wolfie. Might want to step back.”

“Huh?”

The letterman kid grinned. “Let’s go wild, guys!”

They all pressed a button on their braces, and soon, an announcer’s voice rang out. 

*Now transforming. Please wait behind the white lines.*

No sooner had the voice warned everyone, white lines, akin to those seen at train stations, appeared out of thin air, tracing the ground. The kids and the adult held up small train replicas.

“ToQ Change!”

The six were surrounded by bright lights, each one some color of the color spectrum. The announcer voice then called out each new arrival individually.

*ToQ Ichigou! Nigou! Sangou! Yongou!Gogou! Rokugou!*

“Make way, peeps!” Ichigou shouted as he brandished two blades. The others pulled out vastly different weapons, and began their attack. 

The Kyurangers had all stopped trying to fight, and paused. Lucky did a double take as Yongou rushed past, lifting an axe over his head. “Did... did they get... taller?” 

Sangou sighed as she swung her hammer around. “Are we going to have this conversation with every new Sentai team we meet?”

Kotaro jumped back to avoid a blast from Nigou’s gun, squinting beneath his helmet. “They did get taller... and sound different.”

The other Kyurangers looked at the lone child in confusion. “No, no one can age that quickly, Kotaro-“ Raptor started, but was cut off by the sight of Gogou’s claw enlarging, shrinking the enemies as they ran into the claw’s front, to which Gogou began to poke at her shrunken opponents in mock boredom.  
———————————————————  
Being a Scorpius System warrior, Stinger was use to adapting to all different kinds of weapon fighting. However, not a word in his extensive vocabulary could describe the shock he felt as he saw the other orange warrior fight.

Rokugou has pulled out a short weapon that looked to be like a small baton, only to throw it aside, run like a lunatic at his targets, and began to throw punches and kicks like a street thug. 

“Take this. And this. And that. And-“

The Scorpian blinked. He was use to bare fist fighting, sure. And while he was more favorable to weapon fighting, he couldn’t believe that another fighter would just disregard his weapon in favor of a bare knuckle brawl. 

Rokugou ran back at his weapon, and pulled out another small train replica, this one like a construction drill. 

“Drill Ressha, set!”

Jamming the train into his baton, the orange warrior readied a stance as he ran at his foes. 

*Alright! Alright!*

The baton erupted in a bright red light, spiraling like a drill, tearing a hole right through Rokugou’s target.

Stinger didn’t even care Kotaro was right near him as he uttered, “Holy shit.”  
———————————————————  
The rest of the team was still watching the new arrivals make quick work of their foes. Ichigou and Sangou seemed to be in perfect sync as they ducked and wove their way through the crowd of enemies.

“Yeah, but really, Mio. I didn’t know that Crows came in this variant,” Ichigou quipped as he struck down the newly christened Crows.

‘Mio’ sighed. Evidently, she was quite use to Ichigou being an airhead. “Right, now is not the time.”

Yongou turned to the Kyurangers as he blocked a few shots from the Crow’s weapons. “Do you have a way to get out? We need to regroup.”

Raptor and Spada stopped trying to fight the Crows, and turned to the shorter green fighter. “Well... yes, but-“

“Great. Hey, everyone! Let’s finish this up quick!”

Right laughed. “Okay! You all heard the man! Tokatti! Mio! Hikari! Kagura! It’s time for the Linkup Bazooka!”

The five colorful weapons all converged to one point, becoming a larger projectile shooter. Lucky, Hammie, Tsurugi, and Garu had all dropped their weapons in shock, Kotaro and Champ began to ask how that was possible, Balance and Naaga discussing the possibilities that they could do with their weapons, Raptor and Spada commenting is n how it was even physically possible (“The hammer just shrunk in size! How the heck does that work-“).

Radar had stopped moving altogether, and was staring at the weapon in great fascination. “Just like I remembered it...”

“Let’s make a show of it, guys!” Right yelled as he pulled out a larger replica train car, this one with a crystallized bolt of energy inside it. “Rainbow Rush: Camera Shutter!”

*The train is now leaving the station. All aboard!*

The train car launched off the Bazooka, transforming into a ball of pure energy, before forming a number of small cameras. The cameras began to swirl around the Crows, all producing large flashes of light. The Crows all shouted as the light enveloped them, before they disappeared into nothingness.

“Yes! We still got it!”

Mio sighed in exasperation, turning to the Kyurangers. “We should probably leave now.”

Radar, finally out of his stupor, nodded. “Alright. Everyone, to me. We’re leaving for the Battle Orion Ship.”

*Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Go!*  
———————————————————  
“Woah! You’re all from SPACE?! That is AWESOME! I always wanted to meet aliens!”

Right’s excitement was cut short by Mio hitting his head with a chop. “Cut that out. Again, sorry about him. He gets kinda extreme with everything he does...”

Hammie shook her head. “No, we get it. We have to deal with that kind of behavior on a daily basis,” she sighed, glaring up at Lucky. 

The taller Kyuranger held his hands up in defeat. “Guilty.”

Mio giggled. “At least your Red admits it. This one is as air-headed as they come.”

Hikari was at the control panel, speaking with Raptor, Tsurugi, Akira, and the Commander about the situation they were in. “... so, that’s why you’re here... we came here because a contact of ours asked us to investigate. And these two are... enigmas to both our worlds...”

Nodding, Raptor pulled out the map-notebook. “And the only thing we can do is press forward... for two purposes: one, to escape this place, and two, to help these two recover their memories. Can we count on you to help?... despite you all being children except for you, uh...”

“Akira. Nijino Akira.”

Tokatti, who had been dodging questions from Balance, Naaga, Champ, and Garu, ran up to Right. “Hey, Right. Should we show them our current selves?”

To the surprise of Lucky and Hammie, Right seemed to visibly deflate a bit at the question. “What’s the point? They don’t have Imagination. They’re the same as every other adult out there.”

Mio hit him again. “Stop that, already! Though, he does have a point. You really don’t have any Imagination?... other than the Aqua boy right there.”

“I don’t get your question. What exactly do you mean?” Lucky rubbed the back of his head. “Could you give us examples or explanations?”  
———————————————————  
“Okay! So, imagine you’re on a trip,” Tokatti began. “What method of transportation would you use? Think of something that is more unconventional.”

Lucky scratched his cheek. “... a hovering bike.”

“Okay!” Right nodded. “What color is the bike?”

Hammie blinked. “Hmm... bright yellow?”

Mio clapped her hands. “Good! Now, what does the bike run on?”

Stinger, who was nearby, answered. “Pancake batter.”

“Any decals you can see on the bike? Such as stickers or symbols?” Kagura asked as she looked around at the room of adults and mechanical persons with their eyes closed.

“Hmm!” The Commander hummed. “Our logo.”

“Lastly,” Hikari concluded, “what does the license plate say?”

Tsurugi answered almost immediately, catching everyone by surprise. “L-3-G-3-N-D-0-9.”

“Alright! You guys do have Imagination! That’s good!” Right cheered. To the surprise of the Kyurangers, the five child ToQger’s bodies began to glow.

“Holy moly!” Tsurugi screamed. “They grew up!”

Kagura smiled. “Nope. We were given the bodies of adults to fight. Our child forms are much weaker... does this make sense?”

“To some extent, yeah,” Champ huffed, pumping his iron away.

Right pumped his fist and ran for the door. “Alright! Let’s get back out there and-“

ROAR!

Everyone jumped back in fright. “Wh-what was that?” Kotaro stammered as he hid behind a spooked Raptor, who was hiding behind an equally spooked Spada.

Mio grabbed Right by the ear, leading him away from the door, ignoring his cries of pain. “Don’t mind him. He’s hungry. Again.”

Radar smiled in the corner, where only Fate could see him. “... just like I remembered them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new chapter!
> 
> Writing Right is so freaking fun. Shison’s acting was so fluid, exactly what you’d expected from a literal child doing a grownup’s job.


	3. Station DX 3- Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... just read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

“... and then I hit ‘im with a good old fashioned lariat. Nothing better to finish a match.”

“Woah, Champ-san! That sounds awesome! I wish I could see that!”

Before resuming their expedition, the Commander has voiced his opinion to allow the groups to get to know more about one another to allow for a much smoother experience. Champ currently had Kotaro and Kagura’s full attention as he recalled one of his favorite matches from his career.

“The next round, the guy tried to jump me, but I got him pretty good around the back. He dropped to the ground, and I pulled off a good ol’ Rock Bottom. BAM! He’s out like a light, and my victory secured!”

Hikari smirked as he watched the three getting along. He had been conversing with Spada, Stinger, and Raptor about the origins of th ToQger’s power. 

“... you were saying, Hikari-san?”

“Oh, right. Imagination has always been a driving force of anything in the world. When man wanted fire, he imagined what would happen if he struck two stones together. When man wanted to fly, he and his brother imagined a machine that would let them take to the skies. When man wished for a way to see the stars, he invented the telescope. And so on.”

Stinger chuckled. “And in our case, someone imagined having the power to liberate the universe. In doing so, he imagined a series of items that would grant powers to the nine prophesied saviors of the universe.”

“Exactly,” Hikari grinned, snapping his fingers. 

“That’s all fine and dandy, but what about you? Why were you chosen to become a ToQger?” Raptor questioned, holopad out, ready to take notes. “Might I remind you that you were just a child now.”

“Down, Raptor.”

Pulling out his kendama, Hikari sighed. “The Shadow Line sought to swallow all of Japan in darkness. Darkness is repelled by Imagination. I, as well as the others, possess the highest amounts of Imagination out of anyone in our world. We were ejected out of the dark, and right to the Rainbow Line. We lost our memories, much like our outsiders we have here, and began a journey across Japan to liberate the country from the Shadow Line. We were given our child bodies back once we defeated the Emperor of Darkness, Z.”

At the title “Emperor of Darkness,” Raptor visibly trembled, shrinking into Spada’s embrace. Stinger didn’t even bother teasing the two. “I’m... at a loss for words.”

“It’s old news. I can switch back and forth whenever. But only if I have this.” Hikari held up the replica Green Ressha. “These are containers of Imagination, the Ressha. They allow us to tap into the full power of our Imagination.”

Spada plucked the Ressha from Hikari’s hands. “Do they have individual powers? The colored ones, I mean.”

The man-boy smiled. “Red makes you a swordsman. Blue, a sharpshooter. Yellow is balanced. Green, immense strength. Pink, speed. And the Build Ressha, Akira’s, makes someone crazy strong.”  
———————————————————  
Tokatti was trying his best to stay calm. With Balance buzzing away about being a thief with Naaga, as well as Garu teasing him about being a wimpy Blue, the bespectacled man-boy was not in the best mood.

“... and then we got the drop on that half-and-half hater, with little to spare, huh, bro?”

Naaga posed. “We were radical.”

“... where are yer muscles? I can’t feel any muscle there, bruthah! Can’t ya flex? Do ya even lift?”

Tokatti stomped his foot down. “ENOUGH!” 

The three stopped their chatting almost at once, staring at their guest in surprise. 

“I get it! You two are thieves! I’m not the Blue you expected to meet! But! I’m just as capable as all of you! So what if I stick to books and studying more than the rest of you all?! I took down so many Shadows, monsters, and even other rangers by myself!”

“Boi, he gone lost it,” Balance whispered to Garu, who nodded vigorously in return. 

Naaga stood up. “I apologize, Haru. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just in Balance’s nature to tease, and Garu to boast.”

Tokatti slowly took deep breaths, to compensate for the large amount of oxygen he had just spent. “... it’s fine, Naaga-san. And please. Call me Tokatti.”

Balance jumped up, extending his hand. “Yeah, Sorry ‘bout that, compadre. I get easily carried away. How about we go over one of your strats to get a better idea of what to do in battle?”

The man-boy grinned. “Sounds good!”

Garu turned away. “To alluv’ ya, maybe.”  
———————————————————  
Akira was playing with one of the cats that he had snuck onto the Safari Ressha, much to the amusement of the Commander and Tsurugi. 

“So, would you say that we’re all special? We each have something different we use to transform than the others, huh?”

Akira grunted. “Say what you want. I’m nothing like he two of you.”

“Really?” Tsurugi scoffed. “Do tell.”

The man in orange sighed. Of course they were going to force him to use this form. 

“Alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Step back.... You too, bird boy, step back.”

Akira let a small amount of darkness into his mind, thinking of the rain he had brought to station after station. In an instant, his leather jacket and working pants were gone, replaced by black, scaly clothing. His face became more skull-like, his carnivore teeth becoming more prominent. A large cowboy hat appeared on his head, and a red bandana appeared around his neck to complete the look. 

Tsurugi had instinctively drawn his blade, whereas the Commander had fallen over in shock.

“This,” Akira sighed, “is my true form. A Shadow Kaijin, created to bring darkness to the world. I caused so many rainy days,  
so often that I soon felt nothing.”

The two Kyurangers were quiet as Akira continued his story.

“But then...” he continued, his mood slightly elevated, “I saw that. The rainbow. When I stopped the rain only for that one instant, I had found something truly beautiful. I swore to protect it, and defected. Right and the others saw the light growing inside of me, and I became ToQ Rokugou.”

As Akira reverted to human form, Tsurugi sheathed his blade. “... you’re not all that bad.”

“Hmm?”

“In our world, men of different biological structures coexist in both peace and fear. They all cower in fear of Don Aramage, which we, the Kyurangers, have been prophesied to defeat. It doesn’t matter what they look like. As long as we all have a common enemy, we will continue our fight.”

Akira sniffed. “You say that, but most of you look human. No offense, Commander.”

“Oh, but are they? Even if they look human, I can tell you that our more human-like members have some alien in them. Lucky’s people descended from large felines on his planet, and has a cat’s tongue and reflexes. Stinger, aside from the obvious tail, has no internal skeletal structure, and a large reserve of poison. Naaga is cold-blooded, and smells with his tongue. He has venomous fangs that he hides by retracting them. Hammie is also cold-blooded, and her skin is comprised of tiny scales that let her change her appearance. Spada is amphibious. Kotaro and Tsurugi are the only ones that are considered ‘human.’”

Tsurugi smirked. “... you’re a cat person, aren’t you?”  
———————————————————  
Lucky sat a bit away from Mio and Hammie in the cafeteria, watching Right practically inhale a large platter of food that was meant for at least eight people. It was odd sight to see.

“Are all reds like this, Mio-chan?” Hammie asked, looking back and forth between Lucky and Right. 

Mio shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of. The three reds I’ve met in the past, Right, Akaninger, and Kyoryu Red, were all idiots. Kyoryu Red especially. Lucky-san is like a cross between Right and an older red that I’ve only heard stories of, Shiba Takeru.”

Turing to Hammie, Mio smiled. “You’re unique, though. You’re the first female green I’ve ever met.”

“Woah, really?”

“Mm.”

“That is awesome! I’m a historic landmark!”

“Oh, that’s right.” Mio suddenly clapped her hands together. “I’ve been meaning to ask... Lucky-san?”

Lucky stood up to move down the table to talk to the two girls. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“So, you guys know our story. What’s your story?”

Lucky sighed. “Oh boy. Get ready. So... about three hundred years ago...”

For the next half hour, Lucky and Hammie told the tale of the original saviors, Jark Matter’s rise to power, Tsurugi’s cold sleep, the advent of the original nine saviors, and the team coming together to fight. They skipped most parts of their story to save time, but did mention when they traveled through time, and when Lucky met his ancestor, Orion. That brought them to now, when the team discovered that Lucky was a prince.

“Eh? A prince?”

Lucky smiled, settling his hand atop Hammie’s. “Seems like it. We were all going to set off to find a way to break the barrier Don Aramage set around Planet Southern Cross, but...”

“... we got wrapped up in all this,” Hammie finished. “Not that it’s a bad thing. We finally get to meet our seniors from Super Sentai.”

“Woah... should I refer to you as Your Majesty, or something?”

The silent, deadpan stare that was sent the woman-child’s way said enough. Lucky was about to reply when Hammie interrupted him with a fit of giggles.

“Nah, I’m only allowed to use that to tease him.” She scooted closer to her partner, as if trying to mess with him.

“Hey, just because my gramps said that one thing that one time doesn’t mean you need to abuse it, you know,” Lucky shortly replied, pinching her cheek with his free hand.

Mio looked at the two’s linked hands, giggling. “You two seem very close.”

That sent Hammie into a blushing fest, while Lucky gently released her hand and face, chuckling. “What, jealous?”

Mio’s smile faltered. “Maybe... you could say that. I’ve been an unfortunate target of lust. A lot of different guys have been attracted to my adult self... There was a Shadow that crushed people’s feelings, and manipulated a guy to hurt mine... then there was a creepy stalker I had one time... oh, and then Tokatti...”

“But Tokatti-kun seems like a nice person,” Hammie responded, poking Lucky’s side to make him stop playing with her hair.

“That’s what most people say. But, among our friend group, he got a bit bolder over the course of a year, since Right moved out of our hometown. I guess Right’s leader-like personality was holding him back.”

Lucky hummed as he continued to play with Hammie’s hair. “So... what about the others?”

Mio sighed. “Tokatti and I are over now. Hikari’s taken (Kagura), and Akira-kun is too old for any of us.”

Hammie grabbed Lucky’s hand, forcing him to stop playing with her hair. “So it’s Right-kun, huh?”

Mio, who both the complementary colored duo had taken for a very mature person, even as a child, suddenly became a sputtering, blushing mess. “Eh- ah- um- well- uh- that’s-“

Right suddenly came barreling down the table, holding a drumstick in one hand and a fork in the other. “What are you guys talking about, huh? Is it food? How about yakisoba? I’ve eaten about-“

“Stop that already!” Mio squeaked as she delivered a swift chop to the top of Right’s head once more, her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

Lucky grinned nervously at his partner. “You’re not getting ideas... are you?”

A devilish smile was his response. “It depends on how well you behave on this journey~ Your Majesty~.”  
———————————————————  
Radar sat at the bridge table with Fate, his face in a slight smile. He was absentmindedly playing with his Lost Gear when he cried out in pain.

“Augh! M-my head!” 

Fate seemed unmoved by the commotion, sipping a cup of tea without batting an eye. “Was it a memory?”

Radar nodded, holding his forehead. “I remember... standing alongside you and three others. And there was this odd spider nearby...”  
———————————————————  
Elsewhere, an unknown figure was standing at the top of the cube’s labyrinth, chuckling. Above him, a cybernetic spiderweb stretched the entire ceiling. 

“Hmm, yes. Gillmarda, don’t worry. You’re going to be satisfied with my work sooner or later. Just watch me. No one can match my plans. Not Z, not Gengetsu, not Genis, no one! With both this piece of the Lupin Collection and my power, the future of this world is all for naught!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler! And a cameo of the big bad...


	4. Station DX 4- Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ToQgers and Kyurangers spend a lot of time wandering the labyrinth, looking for the pass to the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Tokatti was use to meeting new people and seeing new places. But, when he and the others reentered the labyrinth, for some reason, he felt a huge stab of fear suddenly surge through his nerves. A quick shuffling to his right suggested that he wasn’t the only one. 

Tokatti, Raptor, and Kagura had all begun to shake uncontrollably, each at a different level of vibration. “... okay. Wh-where are we?”

Stinger-san, who looked as cool and collected as ever, pulled out the notebook and set it down on the ground in the middle of the large circle of people. “We’re still inside the cube, if that’s what you’re asking. Why this particular area looks like a mad scientist’s living room, I have no idea, but what we’re after is here anyway. Last time we were here, there was a large door that no one could pass without a pass, if you understand.”

“Oh...” Right said faintly. “You need a thing for a thing to get to the next level for more things!”

Everyone stared at the letterman kid with a kind of “are you for real” face.  
———————————————————  
The plan was simple enough. Split up into groups to cover more ground, and search for the “pass.” Kagura was with Kotaro, Champ, and Stinger, all walking down a long hallway filled with windows. 

Kotaro was looking around in awe. “It’s as if we’re inside the book! This area is supposed to represent Victor’s estate before the creature finds him!”

“Cr-cr-creature?” 

Kotaro’s eyes lit up like a pair of fireflies. “You’re telling me you haven’t heard of Frankenstein’s Monster? The eight-foot tall, green, man-creature with bolts in his neck and a head way too large to make sense, yet he’s one of the smartest monsters in fiction?”

“Easy, Kotaro. I think you’re scaring her,” Champ reprimanded the youngest ranger present.

Suddenly, a bunch of Indabers and Crows jumped out of the walls, all circling the four as they were talking. 

“Crap. Guess we were too slow. You three ready to fight?” Stinger asked, pulling out his Kyutama.

The others nodded in return. As they ran forward, setting their devices to start their transformation, the groups of mooks all suddenly bolted, running away, clearing the path.

“Wha-“ Champ began, before noticing a large shadow looming over them from behind. 

Kagura turned around, and found herself facing the very description Kotaro had given about the Frankenstain’s monster. The creature moaned, looking down at the four with glowing, yellow eyes. It raised its hand into a fist.

“Hey, partner?”

“... yeah?”

“Do you remember which Kyutama makes us run faster?”

“... no.”

“Crud.”

The four slowly turned around, staring blankly at the long corridor in front of them, before they all shrieked and bolted for an escape.

“NOTHOWIWANTEDTOSEETHECREATUREFORTHEFIRSTTIMEHELP!” Kotaro screamed as they ran. 

Kagura wanted to shout in agreement, but then saw something that looked out of place in the hallway. On a pedestal coming up on their left, there was a mirror large enough to show someone Champ’s size.

She stopped suddenly, reaching out to touch the mirror. Kotaro tripped behind her, causing Stinger and Champ to fall as well, until the four were in the mirror’s full view. The reflection glowed a bright white, engulfing the four.

When she opened her eyes, Kagura found herself in a completely different room... right in the way of another group of their friends. One was playing with a familiar kendama.

“Hikari! Oh, thank goodness we found you!”

Champ slowly pulled the other two Kyurangers to their feet. “... where the heck have you three been when we got attacked by that thing?”

Hikari, craning his head over Kagura, smirked. “... searching for that pass.”

Spada, standing right behind the man-boy, nodded. “We found a something kinda interesting about the pass. It needs to be of similar origin to that of the material the Ressha are made of.”

“Unfortunately,” Raptor continued, “we don’t have any records of what this material is. Nothing from my scans or the records Tokatti-san gave me help much.”

Stinger bit back a grumble as he dusted off his pants. “... isn’t it obvious?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t the material that makes the Rainbow Line... Imagination?”

Hikari’s smirk vanished. He slapped his forehead in exasperation. “... fiddlesticks, you’re right. But we can’t just leave behind any of these Ressha, can we?”

“There has to be SOMETHING in the labyrinth that will give us passage,” Kotaro replied. “How did you all get those Ressha?”

Kagura smiled innocently. “The Conductor gave them to us.”

The five Kyurangers present stumbled a bit at her response. Collecting himself, Champ turned to the mirror. “I know it’s dangerous, with that thing waiting around, but we haven’t finished investigating the rest of this corridor. Maybe what we’re after is in there.”

The ball on Hikari’s kendama fell on the small curve with a loud *plock.* 

“Lead the way, Champ-san.”  
———————————————————  
“This passage won’t take us anywhere. Balance. Why did we go this way?”

The mechanical life form shrugged. “Dunno. Tsurugi made us go here. ‘Search the place top to bottom, look for the pass.’ That’s what he wants us to do, yo.”

“Helpful.” Tokatti‘s mind then spiraled into a large pool of possible outcomes that could happen to help them find the pass.

“IfwecouldonlyfindthematerialneededtoreallypassforthepassthatwouldbesofreakingeasyHikaritoldusthatthematerialneededismadeofthesamematerialastheResshasothebasisofthematerialshouldbeImaginationbutwecantusethereplicaResshatobypassourentrysowhatcanweuseto...”

The three Kyurangers stared at the man-boy in shock, unable to keep up with the increasing mumbled words escaping his mouth.

“... and I thought Raptor was a motor mouth,” Garu whispered to Naaga, who silently nodded in return.

A loud noise suddenly rang out through the corridor, stopping Tokatti’s rambling. Another F.A.U.X. had rounded the corner.

“... shit, dude.”

The four took off running as the creature, its arms raised like a zombie, barreled down the corridor after them.  
———————————————————  
Tsurugi paused briefly as he heard a high pitched scream reverberate through the labyrinth. Someone must have encountered an F.A.U.X. or two. 

He and Akira had been traveling through the labyrinth with the outsiders. Radar, in the brief time that they met, seemed to get along better with the ToQgers rather than the Kyurangers. Tsurugi glanced back, watching in minor amusement as Radar began bombarding Akira with questions.

Fate sighed. “Radar, focus. We need to find that material-“

The young man shook his head, pointing at Akira. “We already have the material! Imagination! We just need a medium to convert it into the pass! Easy, you know?”

“And how are we supposed to convert it? With what medium?” Fate snapped back, almost out of exasperation.

Akira bit back a smirk as he excitement drained from Radar’s face. “Oh...”

The ex-Shadow then spotted something out of place on the wall. It looked to be a mirror. The odd thing about the mirror was that it didn’t reflect anything that was in its view. It instead appeared to show the other side of the wall.

“Hey, Akira. What are you-“ Tsurugi began, but was cut off by a simple hand gesture that seemed to say “shut up.”

The four approached the mirror, watching in fascination. Suddenly, familiar figures appeared at the edge of the mirror’s face. Tokatti, Balance, Naaga, and Garu, all running with looks of terror on their faces (it was hard to tell with Balance).

Instinctively, Akira and Tsurugi reached out to touch the mirror, biting back shouts of surprise as their hands fazed through the surface. Nodding, Radar and Fate also reached out, each grabbing one other on the other side of the mirror.

The four tumbled through the mirror, looking shaken but glad to see their friends.

“Akira-kun! Oh, thank god we found you guys! That creature thing was chasing us, and we got lost running in circles, and there were these series of doors, and then we saw he mirror flash, and suddenly your hands-“

“Okay, alright, got it.”

Balance, picking himself up off the floor, turned to Tsurugi. “Well? Any luck?”

“None, but we do have an idea.” Tsurugi then turned to Akira. “Can you create a medium to convert Imagination into physical form?”

“We don-“ Akira began, but cut himself off when he realized that everyone overlooked something important. “Actually, we do. The Linkup Bazooka.”  
———————————————————  
When they had first met, Mio had felt very disconnected from the Kyurangers. Young adults from vastly different worlds, coming together to fight a common evil. They lived in a war, and every decision counted. No mistakes. And yet... the Kyurangers were just like any other team of Sentai. Fighting in secret, for the general peace and well being of the world. And in their case, their entire world.

Watching the two particular Kyurangers in front of her strategize and evaluate their situation was comforting, if in an odd way. Lucky was hot-blooded and motivated, while Hammie was energetic and relaxed. Despite the differences in their personalities, they collaborated better together than with any other member of their team.

“We checked every corridor, pathway, dead-end, and even that secret, faded fake wall. I’m beginning to think that this pass doesn’t exist.”

“I can see that. Everything in this freaky place doesn’t add up. If we need a nonexistent pass to keep moving, how will we ever get out?”

Mio approached the two, dragging Right by his collar. “Um... I’m getting a call from Akira-kun. He may have a solution.”

Lucky forced himself to not laugh as he and Hammie watched Right try to escape Mio’s iron grip, to little success. Occasionally, Mio would make remarks that could only imply different conversations she was having with Akira, but eventually, she hung up, a look it total exhaustion on her face. 

“Mio-chan? What’s wrong?”  
———————————————————  
“WHAT?!”

Akira stumbled back slightly at the chorus of eleven different voices all yelling in unison. Regaining his composure, he adjusted his construction hat. “Don’t give me a large ‘what,’ hurry up and make it. Those creatures are around the corner, remember?”

That sent the ToQgers into a scramble to hurriedly form the Linkup Bazooka.

Right, having grasped the weight of the situation for once, fumbled a bit with the Energy Ressha, finally setting it up aimed at the locked door.

“R-Rainbow Rush! Imagination Pass!”

*The train is now leaving the station. All aboard!*

A book-sized, thin rectangle erupted out of the bazooka’s end. It flew towards the door, sliding into place along the rectangular-shaped hole. A moment passed before the door slowly opened.

Tokatti was the first to the door. “Okay! L-let’s get outta here before the creatures notice us!”

Everyone scrambled for the door, eventually making it past the doorframe and across another long corridor. The colors of the walls and floor seemed to shift dramatically from a soft, vivid orange to a dark, hazy purple. 

With her optical sensors, Raptor saw something else at the end of the corridor. “Everyone! There’s another large door at the end of the hallway!”

“Just another door to keep us busy, huh?” Right smirked. “Not a problem! Let’s dash through-“

A horrid moan interrupted his gloating. Fearful, the group began to pace themselves faster and faster. Garu cast one of his dichromatic eyes behind him, howling in terror at the sight behind the group. He broke into a run, as if his pants were aflame.

“HEY PEOPLE! I KNOW WE GOT A LOTTA CRAP TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW, BUT WE GOTTA LOTTA THOSE THINGS ON OUT TAILS!”

“WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES DID THEY GROW A BRAIN?!” Tokatti shrieked as he ran past the wolf.

“LESS TALKY, MORE RUNNY!” Hammie responded.

The group reached the door, and, to their surprise, it swung open, slowly and creepily. Lucky and Akira pulled the doors open further to let everyone in, rushing in themselves. 

The creatures suddenly stopped at the doorway. They slowly turned around and bumbled their way back to the labyrinth.

A few tense seconds passed, before the whole group sank to the ground, relieved to have evaded the creatures’s assault.  
———————————————————  
While they rested, Kotaro looked around at the scenery. Before them stood a large table, a cloth draped over it, as if hiding something very poorly. Countless surgeon instruments littered the floors and walls. A large vat of dark, red liquid stood behind the table. Wires and cables hung from he ceiling, all leading to the table. 

A lightbulb clicked on in the boy’s head. “We’re right in the center of Victor Frankenstein’s laboratory.”

“And you lot are certainly not welcome here,” a low, scratchy, and booming voice responded. A large, green creature, wearing a pair of goggles, Victorian style clothing, and sporting a monstrous pair of pale, green hands, approached the party from practically nowhere, rushing to the table. “I’m about to change the world. No longer does life giving fall to only God! I shun Him! I no longer believe in God... I AM GOD!”

As the creature spoke, lightning and thunder were heard booming above the contraption. Lucky and Kotaro both gasped, turning to the group. 

“He’s trying to create the monster! And I think he’s going to set it on us! Everyone, prepare for battle!”

The freakish Victor Frankenstein began writhing, his body becoming more and more abstract, making him look less and less human. Extra hands erupted from his sides, each hand growing to the size of a motorcycle tire. A devilish tail sprouted from his backside. His face became more and more disfigured, soon resembling what could only be described as a cross between a spider and an eagle.

“THIS IS A MASTERPIECE... MY MASTERPIECE! YOU WHELPS CANNOT STOP MY DESIRE! I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR BODIES AND MAKE MORE ABOMINATIONS TO TAKE MY REVENGE UPON THE WORLD FOR REFUSING TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY WORK!”

Lucky, now garbed in his uniform, scoffed. “All your work is just poor design. No person in their right mind would try to raise the dead, even in your convoluted methods.”

Right, who had donned his ToQger suit, raised his blade. “And one more thing. We do acknowledge your work... as something that should be scrubbed from the face of the earth! I can see it... this will be your last stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this series is beginning to drag out. Preparing for college is freaking hard.


	5. Station DX 5- Mad Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engaging in battle with the freakish Dr. Frankenstein, the team finds there’s something more powerful than the mad doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

The eleven Kyurangers, six ToQgers, and two outsiders began to swarm Frankenstein, attempting to strike him with their weapons. The monster clapped its hands together, sending a shockwave that threw everyone backwards.

“Soon... soon I will have achieved everything that God has failed! I will create life!” Frankenstein cried. At the word ‘life,’ the various instruments lining the walls leapt from their resting places. Some surrounded the mad scientist like a sort of sharp, pointy barrier, others began to attack the Sentai members.

“Yikes!” Kagura shouted as a few scalpels narrowly missed her. To her left, Tsurugi and Tokatti were busy swatting some scissors away, and to her right, Lucky and Hikari were struggling against some swift sewing needles.

*Now Shooting* *Kyu Shot* *Shoot... Go!*

Right, Raptor, and Fate all began opening fire at Frankenstein, but, like the colorful Crows before, the shots ricocheted off the mad doctor, harmlessly scorching holes in the ground.

“Kotaro!” Stinger called as he and Champ fought back to back. “Is there anything we can try to catch him off guard?”

Kotaro kicked a knife away from Radar, stopping to look around the room. It was dimly lit, as if the sun hadn’t been present for quite some time... In addition, there were a fair number of metal items not leaping off the walls to attack.

‘Frankenstein hated getting interrupted in his work. He forgot to eat or sleep, and kept to himself in his lab for about a year, so who knows if he had seen the sun in a while... He also go irritated if someone was at his door, trying to get his attention, so noise would also be a factor to consider... got it!’

“Aniki! I have a plan!”

Stinger dashed over to Kotaro, narrowly dodging another scalpel. “Let’s hear it.”

After a moment, Stinger nodded. Turning his Seiza Blaster’s communication range up to maximum, he explained Kotaro’s plan. 

“Okay, people. Here’s the plan. Lucky, you take Hikari, Hammie, Raptor, Right, and Akira to the left side of the wall. Make as much noise as you can using those metal parts. Tsurugi, take Champ, Kagura, Kotaro, Spada, Balance, and Naaga to the right side. Try to brighten up the place as best you can. Tokatti, Mio, Garu, Radar, Fate, and I will finish him off. Get going!”  
———————————————————  
Soon, the three groups set to work. Lucky led his group over to the left wall. Pulling out a purple Kyutama, he, Hammie, and Raptor shared a quick glance, knowing what to do.

“Hope you guys are good at jumping... here goes!”

*Usagi Kyutama! Say the Attack*

The group’s feet began to glow. Taking the initiative, Lucky leapt up to the landing where the metal was kept, the others following him, safely out of the range of the living instruments. Once the group had all arrived, everyone took positions across the landing and began to strike the metal pieces randomly, generating a large cluster of noise.

Frankenstein seemed to physically tremble. “NO! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! I MUST HAVE COMPLETE CONCENTRATION... COMPLETE SILENCE!”

A wave of green energy erupted from the ends of his hands. Raptor quickly responded by pulling out an aqua Kyutama.

“Everyone, behind me!”

“BLOODY HANDS!”

*Tate Kyutama! Say the Attack!*

As a shield of energy formed in front of the android’s Blaster, Hikari and Right quickly loaded up their sidearms with an orange Ressha. Waiting for the attack to stop, they began to take aim.

“Scope Ressha, set!”

*Now Shooting! Please be careful! Please be careful!*  
———————————————————  
Tsurugi grinned under his helmet as two of Frankenstein’s hands were destroyed. “Good shot! Now, it’s our turn! Aim for the curtains!”

His order was answered by a rallying cry. Balance, Champ, Naaga, and Spada activated their Seiza Blasters’ ultimate attack. Kagura joined in by setting a bright red Ressha into her sidearm.

*Galaxy*

*Now Slashing! Please be careful! Please be careful!*

“All Star Crash!” “Fire Ressha Slash!”

The large wave of pure energy mixed with fire steamrolled through the living instruments, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. The curtain on the wall partially burned away. Tsurugi took that as his cue to pitch in. 

“Now, you’re about to witness a legend in the making! Prepare yourself!”

Kotaro sighed. “He knows he’s talking to a window curtain, right?”

*Galaxy*

“Phoenix End!”

The rest of the curtain burst into flame, allowing a dim light to peak through into the room. Spada tilted his head, confused. “Is that really all the light there is?”

Champ snorted. “There’s no possible way that this is all the light there is in this place! The outside was shiny as a mirror!”

Balance suddenly yelled “Look out above!” as the doctor raised his tail. 

“SOUL SPEAR!”

Naaga was quick to react. Pulling out his Kyu Sickle, the Ophiucan set his Kyutama onto the blade. 

“Ophiuchus Inpact!”

Frankenstein howled in pain as his tail was severed right off his body.

Kagura rubbed the top of her helmet. “If we can’t rely on the amount of light given to us, what if we make our own?”

The five Kyurangers looked to one another, realization dawning between them. Champ quickly pulled out a two sided Kyutama. 

“Let’s light it up! Cover your eyes!”

*Great! Hikari Kyutama- Taiyo Mode. Say the Change*

An upbeat jingle began to play out of Champ’s Blaster. He let out a short huff, his helmet shining brighter than anything in the room. Soon, his helmet back had become all spiky, with red spikes pointing out for the back.

“Hell yeah! Shining Ring Star! Taiyo Oushi Black!”  
———————————————————  
a blinding light with the same level of radiation as the sun itself began to shine off of Champ’s helmet. Frankenstein pulled his good hands over his eyes.

“ARGH! BLASTED SUNLIGHT! CAN YOU NOT LEAVE ME IN PEACE?! I AM DOING THIS FOR THE GREATER GOOD! I AM VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN! I AM GOD! I AM-“

“A hell of a pain in the ass, you mad scientist. Prepare yourself!” a voice interrupted him from behind. The mad doctor turned in time to see four warriors rushing at him, their weapons raised.

“Tokatti Slashing!” “Unicorn Antares!” “Signal Hammer!” “Lulupus Impact!”

Radar and Fate stood behind the four, small hand-cannons primed and ready.

*Charge! Lost Shoot Out... Go!*

Frankenstein could only stand still and take the brunt of the attack as he was slashed, pierced, smashed, cut, and blasted backwards.

The two teams regrouped in front of the table. Once more, the group of adult-children formed the Linkup Bazooka, sights set right at the center of the monster’s body. 

Right turned to Kotaro. “Hey, Kota-chan. You seem really invested in this story. Why don’t you end this version of it?”

The lone child stood still, stunned for a moment before nodding. “Heck yeah! Let’s finish this!”

Taking the Energy Ressha from Right, Kotaro took the former’s place in holding the Bazooka.

“Rainbow Rush! Mary Shelley’s Original Creature!”

*The train is now leaving the station. All aboard!*

Another creature erupted from the Bazooka. However, this one was different from all the other creatures littered throughout the labyrinth. This one, while still gigantic, had long, scratchy, oily black hair. It’s skin and eyes were paler, appearing more yellow than green. The legs were different lengths, and in its right hand was a walking stick. In addition, this creature wore several layers of rags and straw pants, rather than the cartoony suits the others wore.

The new creature approached Frankenstein, raising its walking stick above its head. Over and over, Frankenstein was bombarded with nasty blow after blow, each strike looking to have the same amount of power as the Signal Hammer.

“Oh, mama mia... I think I’m gonna be sick...” Spada muttered as they watched Frankenstein take a few shots to the chest.

Finally, when Frankenstein was left trembling as a crumpled heap on the ground, the creature grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground. It began to speak, in surprisingly fluent English, much better English than anything that had come out of the mouths of the green skinned monstrosities from before.

“Heed my words, Frankenstein. I wanted to coexist with you as you with others. But I can see that will never be so. Now, I realize, my greatest pleasure will be your greatest despair. I will be with you on your wedding night.”

With that, the creature dropped the crippled monster on the ground. It faded away, an explosion following the doctor’s fall. Before it faded completely, the creature seemed to nod and softly smile at the group before it vanished.

Raptor peeked out from behind Spada’s shoulder. “Is... is it over yet?”

“Yeah. Kotaro, as effective as that was, I think that you could have imagined something more... light-hearted, you know?” Stinger muttered as he set a hand on the younger’s shoulder. 

“It was the only thing I could think of! I imagined what the creature’s original appearance was, and how tactful it was to hurt Frankenstein. It felt logical!”

“Yeah, about that,” Hikari coughed, “with Imagination, you should try to be as abstract as possible.”

The group began to turn away from the battleground they had entered about ten minutes ago, when an ear-piercing shriek rang out behind them.

“What in the name of Cassiopeia...” began Tsurugi, stopping when the cloth covering the table began to move, revealing another creature. 

“Again?!” Mio cried. “Haven’t we dealt with enough of these?”

“Wait a moment... this one looks different!” Hammie shouted. “It looks... feminine?”

The new creature was indeed more feminine than the creatures before it. Slowly, it rose from the table, eyes closed. The group apprehensively backed up, in case of a fight.

The eyes of the female creature shot open, revealing bloodshot eyes. It began to scream again, its body growing in proportion until the Sentai members were comparatively the size of ants to it.

Kotaro grumbled in disappointment. “Of all things to create for this labyrinth, why did they think the Bride of Frankenstein was a good idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, London and flights and stuff. Anyway, while I don’t see Dr. Frankenstein having a face actor, I do see him sharing a voice with another crazy who thinks he’s a god.


	6. Station DX 6- Bridal Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has an encounter with one of the worst spin offs of the horror genre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

The group ran back through the long corridor they had fled through to escape the horde of creatures earlier. The newly christened “Bride of Frankenstein” lumbered after them, breaking through the doorway as if it was made of foam.

Surprisingly, not a single creature from earlier was tailing them. Radar quickly shot a glance at the creature behind them, when he suddenly felt a pang of agony surge through his head. Fate gasped as she saw her fellow outsider fall to his knees. Before she could reach him, she too felt the same pain surge through her.

Hikari skidded to a halt. “Radar! Fate! What’s wrong?”

The male outsider raised his head, his eyes aglow. “I-I dunno... but I can’t move...”

“Neither... can I,” Fate gasped. Hammie and Kagura were at their sides immediately, trying to get the two out of the way as the creature’s foot landed where the two had been a moment ago.

Tokatti looked around. The labyrinth’s wall seemed to be collapsing on itself, leaving a large, open area perfect for...

“That’s it! Right! We can summon the Ressha here!”

Mio stopped running, looking at Tokatti with a look of confusion recognizable even underneath the helmet. “How? The labyrinth prevented us from using the Ressha as a cheating mechanism to find the pass earlier!”

Lucky also stopped. He knew something had changed about the labyrinth when Frankenstein was defeated. Maybe...

“Right, try summoning the Ressha. Hurry!”

“But-“

“Do it!”

Right gulped as he and the other ToQgers readied their gadgets to summon their Ressha. 

*The train is now arriving. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Build Ressha*

Kagura began jumping around in glee. “It worked! It worked!... but why?”

“Save the theories for later. Everyone, board a train and get ready for battle!” Akira commanded, dragging Radar and Fate into the Build Ressha’s cockpit. “C’mon, bird boy.”

Tsurugi let out a squawking noise in protest, but hurriedly ran for the construction Ressha as the Bride fired off a volley of blood red projectiles. The rest of the Kyurangers slowly filed into the Ressha.

“I thought you needed a pass to board the train, Hikari-kun,” Spada called over Raptor’s head as they ran inside. 

“Maybe the Kyutama serve as temporary passes? Don’t ask me.”

Soon the six Ressha were departing for the new arena created by Frankenstein’s defeat. Right and the four other main ToQgers picked up their radio pieces in their cockpits, a nostalgic feeling returning as they announced an old technique.

“Ressha Gattai!”

Tokatti and Hikari flipped a few switches. “Starting procedure!”

“Now maintaining a constant speed of 70 kilometers.” Right pulled back on his handles to even out with the two Ressha on either side of Red.

A quiet “woah” escaped Lucky’s mouth as Hikari called, “Left and right are all clear.”

Right flipped two more switches. “Linkup!”

Sparks flew out between the three Ressha as they converged into one. The three ToQgers’ seats retracted further into the Red Ressha, their guests trailing them. “Linkup connection confirmed!”

At the confirmation, Mio and Kagura each pressed a button off to the side of their control panel. “Changing junction point!”

Hammie stumbled a bit as she felt the Yellow Ressha irregularly move to grab a crossing bar... sword thing.

“Linkup!”

The Yellow and Pink Ressha were now connected to the Blue and Green Ressha respectively. The two female ToQgers and their guests also relocated to the main cockpit. “Linkup connection confirmed!”

The five ToQgers then grabbed the right lever, pushing it up all the way, before yanking it back down. “Removing limiter!”

Out of nowhere, a voice began to announce the rise of the metal giant. “Thank you for riding with us today. ToQ-Oh is about o be complete. Opening the doors.”

With a confidant air, the five adult-children chorused together, “All aboard! ToQ-Oh!”  
———————————————————  
Meanwhile, in the Build Ressha, Tsurugi looked around in wonder. “Huh... trains sure have changed in the last three hundred years.”

Akira, now positioned behind a more customized control panel, attached two metal loops with ropes around his wrists. “Ressha Gattai!”

Tsurugi wobbled on his feet as he felt the cockpit of the Build Ressha retreat further into train itself. The lower half of the Ressha began to contract like a centipede, forming the legs of what Tsurugi assumed to be a metal giant similar to his Gigant Houou. 

Radar, slumped over in the corner of the cockpit, began to stir. “... yeah... just like I... remembered the first time this thing was run for a test drive... the cockpit was crowded...”

Akira nearly stopped his operation in shock, but shook it off. There was a large, aggressive female creature approaching them, after all.

The upper half of the Build Ressha also folded down, forming arms. The right arm extended out further, making a sort of claw-like weapon for the giant to use. The crane at the top of the Ressha rotated to reveal a large, metallic face.

“All aboard,” Akira announced. “Build Dai-Oh!”  
———————————————————  
“Yo, it’s a bit cramped in this space, yo,” Balance whined, shifting in place between Naaga and Champ. No one payed his complaints any mind.

“It worked!... seriously, why though?”

Raptor raised her hand. “If I may... perhaps the labyrinth itself had sealed off the full power of the Ressha until we defeated the monstrous Vector Frankenken.”

“It’s Victor Frankenstein!” Kotaro corrected.

Garu laughed. “Ah, who cares how it worked. We can fight back! ToQ-Squirts, get to it!”

Right nodded. “You heard the wolf! Let’s roll!”

The two metal giants began to rush at the Bride. ToQ-Oh swung its blade in a horizontal arc, but the Bride nimbly dodged the blade, practically bending over in an impossible position. Build Dai-Oh followed up, scraping at the ground with its claw. The Bride retaliated with a low round kick, knocking the orange giant to its knees.

Hikari growled as he set a new Ressha into his brace. “Tank Ressha!”

*The train is now arriving*

A loud train horn sounded as an aqua colored tank engine came rushing at the Bride. Tubes and wires extended out of the engine, pumping more energy into ToQ-Oh.

Hikari nodded. “Alright. Charging complete. We should be able to keep up now.”

ToQ-Oh began to slash at the Bride with increased speed, gradually scoring strikes against its arms and legs. Akira urged his mech to join in, Build Ressha clawing once more at the Bride. Slowly, the two metal giants pushed the Bride on the defensive, so it could only block the attacks coming at it.

“Don’t let up! Gramps, your turn!” Right shouted as he pulled ToQ-Oh back a bit.

*The train is now arriving. Diesel Ressha*

Right leapt from the top of the rainbow colored giant, grinning under his helmet as a maroon colored train appeared. He landed with a dull thud in the cockpit. “Tokatti, Akira! I’ll soften her up! Take her down!”

Hikari and Mio did a double take. ‘Since when did Right become so... unpredictable? Usually he’d be the one wanting to finish the monster off...’

“Let’s do it to it! Come on, everyone!”

Inside the Diesel Ressha, Right jabbed a few pins and buttons. “Okay, Gramps! Light it up!”

Six ports on the Ressha opened up, revealing lots of missiles. Diesel quickly circled the Bride, opening fire at a rapid pace, long enough for the the two mechs to position themselves.

“ToQ-Oh! Ressha Slash!” “Build Dai-Oh! Bucket Break!”

Waves of pure Imagination erupted from the ends of the large weapons, making contact with the Bride’s arms. The teams began to cheer, but the celebration was cut short as the Bride’s arms suddenly lunged for the giants on their own accord. While staggered, the Bride’s face twisted into a sinister smile. This time, it began to laugh as its arms grabbed the two giants, forcing them to crash into one another.

Inside Build Dai-Oh, neither Akira nor Tsurugi noticed a change in one of the outsiders. Radar slowly rose, irregularly. He rose his hand, pointing out at the Bride. He spoke suddenly, spooking the other conscious passengers.

“Vile creation... kneel.”

The arms suddenly dropped to the ground, leaving both giants and the Bride motionless. No one moved. 

Radar lowered his hand, his eyelids closing once more as he began to fall again. Tsurugi quickly caught him. “Woah there!”

“... o-okay! One more time!” Tokatti declared, pushing ToQ-Oh to stand up once more, Akira and Build Dai-Oh following suit. “Right! Recombine!”

Right nodded. “Okay! Chou Chou Ressha Gattai!”

The Kyurangers wobbled all over the cockpit as the trains returned to their base forms. Suddenly, the five Rainbow Line Ressha, Build Ressha, Tank and Diesel, as well as a new, yellow-orange Ressha began to speed towards one another. Sparks flew as the nine Ressha converged into one.

*Thank you for riding with us. Very soon, Chou Chou ToQ-Dai-Oh will be complete. Attaching head piece now.*

“Linkup complete! Chou Chou ToQ-Dai-Oh!”

The new, larger giant raised its weapon high above its head. Right snapped his fingers. “We can see it now...”

“... this is your final stop!”

As the Imagination levels rose, Chou Chou ToQ-Dai-Oh now towered over the motionless Bride.

“Chou Chou ToQ-Dai-Oh! Imagination Express!”

The robot slashed three times, projections of the Red, Diesel, and Build Ressha appearing with each slash. The Bride did very little to resist the attack, its body sparking as each projection hit, bright marks appearing all over its body. Its face twisted again, this time into a look of fear, as it began to disintegrate. One final scream escaped its mouth before it faded away completely.

The two teams hesitated for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief. “It’s finally over...”

A bright, red light suddenly lit up from the place where the Bride had been standing. It flew towards the metal giant, and into the cockpit, hovering above Right before slowly descending into his outstretched hands. The light faded, revealing a small, hardcover book.

“What the... where did this come from?” Right curiously opened the first page to find... nothing. He flipped a few pages forward. Still nothing. He ran through all the pages, without seeing anything written, drawn, or printed on any of the pages.

Mio gently lifted the book from Right’s hands. “What’s the point of a book that doesn’t have anything written in it?”

“Maybe... so you can fill it in yourself?” Hammie suggested. To her disappointment, no one agreed with her. “Meh...”

Stinger, slowly collecting himself from the floor of the cockpit, cleared his throat. “In any case, we should get out of this place. Those green monsters could still be on the prowl.”  
———————————————————  
“Oh, you’re all back! Good, good. How did the mission... go...?” the Commander nervously asked as he witnessed the two outsiders carried by on stretchers. 

“Not bad, all things considered.” Lucky shrugged. “I think someone is a bit upset, though.” He motioned to Kotaro, who seemed to be having a small temper tantrum. 

“Of all the things! Every single adaptation of the story! Why did this thing’s creator think the Bride of Frankenstein would be a good defense mechanism?! That movie was awful! Who needs that many explosive effects for a movie?”

Everyone stared doubtfully at the youngest present. Stinger sighed. “Alright, that’s enough. We should be focusing less on the fight and more on our situation.”

“But first... can we take a break? I fell icky and gross from all that running...” Kagura whined, spreading her arms out as if trying to show the amount of sweat she was covered in.

As if on cue, the whole group realized the amount of exercise they had spent in the labyrinth. Faces wrinkled in disgust, along with an accompanying “I need a shower...” and even a few growling stomachs.

The Commander sighed. “We’re on a roll... though I’m not sure which way we’re rolling...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And arc one is done! I hope you all don’t mind waiting a bit for the next one. After all, who will you root for?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoopy happenings!
> 
> I really struggled writing an opening after the prologue... got it done somehow... 
> 
> I kinda wanted to imagine ideal actors that fit into the roles of Radar and Fate. Not gonna make it easy for you all, however. I’ll give you a hint. Radar and Fate’s ideal actors played a pair of brainwashed police in a recent Sentai movie.


End file.
